Gaming, vending, amusement, industrial, and retail industries, among others, utilize coin hoppers to provide coin counter and payout systems. Generally, coin hoppers receive coins in a coin bin, and the coins fall onto a payout disc where they are rotated by a motor for counting and payout. Many conventional coin hoppers are limited in the capacity of coins they are configured to handle. For example, some conventional coin hoppers are configured to handle approximately 400-1000 coins. Attempting to increase the coin capacity in such coin hoppers often prevents the motor from turning due to the weight of the excess coins on the payout disc and/or creates coin jams. On the other hand, coin hoppers with an increased coin capacity are cost prohibitive. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.